


Pick Your Moments

by nottonyharrison



Series: Clone Wars Prompts and One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fives Never Died AU, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Mutual Pining, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: On a Primeday, The Blip happens. It’s not significant for most, a minor inconvenience that lasts a second or two, a brief pause in the cosmic melee that has no explanation further than the Force did it. Comms drop, the holonet hangs for a moment, and deep in a nebula, the first test flight of theVitalitysuffers a catastrophic failure.An AU set three years after what would have been the fall of the Republic. Ahsoka and Fives get stranded on a ship drifting in the middle of a hyperspace lane.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Clone Wars Prompts and One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118354
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	Pick Your Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I don't go into the details of how this AU came to be, only touch on it in parts. TL:DR version is that Fives sought out Ahsoka instead of Rex during the Clone Conspiracy arc, they investigated, ended up on the run from the Coruscant Guard and the GAR, uncovered the details of the truth, helped to defeat Palpatine, everything is well Clone Wars over. We pick up three years later.
> 
> I apologise if this gets a bit heavy on the jargon, I didn't mean for this to have so much setup and plot, it was supposed to be a pretty basic max 3k smut fic and kind of got away from me (and then I forgot how to write the Big Ending and panicked)

On a Primeday, The Blip happens. It’s not significant for most, a minor inconvenience that lasts a second or two, a brief pause in the cosmic melee that has no explanation further than _the Force did it_ . Comms drop, the holonet hangs for a moment, and deep in a nebula, the first test flight of the _Vitality_ suffers a catastrophic failure.

There are two officers aboard - a part time pilot and an ARC trooper. Like the vast majority of the galaxy, neither notice The Blip at first. One moment they’re skittering through the Rashani Nebula, testing the limits of the _Vitality’s_ experimental navigational system, the next they’re shooting through hyperspace without warning.

The trooper turns his head, raises an eyebrow, and asks the pilot if that was supposed to happen. The pilot just shrugs and replies with a negative, before flipping a few switches, and turning to the navicomputer to ensure it’s recording diagnostics. She tells the trooper to plug in to the hyperdrive and do the same, and he heads off to the engine room with a smart comment and a wink.

Ten minutes later the whirling tide of an unknown hyperspace lane is still dragging them into the unknown, and the pilot realizes they’re in trouble. She unharnesses, checks her magboots are both activated, and thuds down the corridor.

“Fives,” she calls out. Two beeps come from the engine room as she hits the access panel, and her companion looks up from his datapad.

“Still have a couple of minutes to run,” he says. “how did it go with the navicomputer?”

The pilot’s eyes take in the scene before her, Fives floating, comfortable and serene in the zero g, for once not weighed down by his armor. He looks almost happy, a rare occurrence since Umbara, and she already hates the words that are about to come out of her mouth. She leans against the bulkhead, and screws her lips into what she hopes is a thoughtful rather than concerned expression. “Not great, it looks like there was some kind of interruption in the signal that caused a chain reaction in the code. We’re traversing a random route with no assigned destination, or sign of stopping.” She presses her fingers into her forehead. “I’m going to re-engage artificial gravity to make it easier for us to move around, do you want to lock your boots down to make the transition a bit more comfortable? Oh, and remind me to re-set the generator on Benduday morning, it’s only designed to run for a few days at a time.”

Fives narrows his eyes, and presses gently against the control panel until he’s upright again.. “You can stop it though, right? Pull us out of hyperspace and then we can reset and go from there?”

She doesn’t reply, only angles her body toward a terminal and lets out a long breath, sagging against the durasteel as she punches in the code to enable the grav generator. The bulkhead feels cold against her bare shoulder, and a shiver runs through her body as she feels her weight settle back on her joints and muscles.

“Commander Tano?”

“The rogue code has rendered bridge controls for the engines and navigation inoperable, our only option for shutting down the hyperdrive is… well it’s manual override.”

Fives goes silent, a thoughtful look on his face. The datapad beeps again, and he looks down. “One minute until this completes,” he says, and rubs at his chin with a couple of fingers. “Okay, so we manually shut it down, but based on what you’re saying, the code is going to automatically reset the route as soon as we bring it back online so our options are…” His eyes go wide, and he looks back up at her.

She grimaces. “Yeah.”

“Molecular displacement for force knows how long, or drifting in the middle of a hyperspace lane until someone finds us.”

Ahsoka slides down until she’s hugging her knees. Neither option is great. Life support and rations had been calculated with potential incidents in mind, but all scenarios considered had only factored in the loss of the ship within the nebula, or at least very nearby.

There’s a vibration from the datapad, and Fives grunts. “Diagnostic says the hyperdrive is functioning normally, so it shouldn’t be an issue to shut it down, sub lights however are more of a problem,” he says. “Whatever it was that disrupted our little joyride also terminated the connection to the signal relay, which set off a _different_ chain reaction in the programming that’s taken them offline entirely.”

“Ugh, I knew this ship was going to be a fail the moment we were briefed on its nav system.” Ahsoka rolls her eyes and slams her fist down on the deck. “Does it have our current coordinates?” 

He shakes his head. “Negative, the last reported coordinate is a point on the edge of the nebula where we saw that microstar cluster.”

The memory of the group of bright lights, a rainbow of colors against the dark purple haze, flashes in her mind, and Ahsoka lets herself grin for a moment. She leans her head back, and rocks it from side to side, grounding herself in the feel of the wall against her montrals. “Oh, that was pretty,” she says. Their eyes meet, and he gives her a crooked smile. Her stomach does something weird.

“Yeah, pretty.” There’s a pause. Fives runs his tongue over his bottom lip, and coughs. “So um… I guess should do an -”

“Inventory check, yeah I agree. You check oh-two levels and rations, I’ll calculate power output against a worst case scenario.”

“Which is…?”

“Completion of all current potential jumps in the Republic database based on our last known coordinates.”

Fives nods, and unplugs the datapad. He gets up from his crouch, and raises his hands in a stretch. “You sure that's the worst case?” he asks.

Ahsoka can feel herself making a less than encouraging face. Fives offers her his hand, and she takes it, pulling herself up as she replies. “Okay, second worst case. Worst case is that the navicomputer gets us stuck in a loop, and we end up zipping around in hyperspace until the ship runs out of fuel, and we either freeze, suffocate, or starve to death.”

“I’m beginning to think we’re best to take our chances as a mass shadow in the middle of a space highway.”

She quirks her lip, and nods. “Yeah, me too. But we need to weigh up all the options before we go making any decisions.”

…

The decisions come on Centaxday. In the end, it’s easy. As a short range vessel, the _Vitality_ was equipped with enough tibanna to run the hyperdrive for five more days, which not only meant they would find themselves just as lost as they would be if they dropped out of hyperspace immediately, but they’d also be out of primary power, which meant no heat, gravity, or secondary life support systems like freshers or rehydrators. They had oxygen and rations for seven weeks, thanks to the post-war Republic policy of overstocking, and the normal roster being five times that of the current skeleton crew.

Ahsoka watches Fives as he prepares the manual shut down procedure. He taps with confident assurance on the panel, until all codes and commands have been entered and he turns to her with a grim look.

“You ready?” he asks.

Ahsoka sucks in a breath, and places her hands on the control lever. Fives moves next to her, and prepares to hit the override switch. “Let’s do this.”

She counts down from three, before pulling down with her full weight, and reaching out to the force to help her move the handle the last couple of centimeters. Fives has the easy job, flicking a small switch the moment the handle is rested in the bottom of the indentation. Ahsoka holds her hands out for a few moments, worried it will spring back until the gentle hum of the winding down engine goes silent. She turns to Fives, heart beating double time, and drops her arms to her sides.

“Guess it’s really just you and me and the void now, huh?” she asks, a weak attempt at humor.

Fives rubs his hand over the back of his neck. “We’ve really got to stop finding ourselves in these situations.”

The inside joke pulls at a thread in Ahsoka’s mind, one that reminds her things could have gone so differently. That Fives could have been captured or killed, and the inhibitor chips never discovered. That the Republic may have fallen to Palpatine’s plan. That Fives might not be here now, with her, all warmth and confidence wrapped up in a package that… no.

Her stomach twists, and she clenches her fists. Her gaze drifts to his, and for some reason she can’t look away, instead leaning in to the moment for some inexplicable reason by placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it with her thumb.

And that’s not appropriate. At all. Nor is the way he leans into her palm, stubble scratching and beard tickling at her skin. “I’m glad you’re not dead,” Ahsoka says, her bluntness an attempt at bringing levity to the moment.

Fives breaks out in a wide smile, and he pushes her hand away but keeps his fingers wrapped around her wrist. “Takes more than a galactic conspiracy to turn me into force dust.”

She shakes her head, and smacks his pauldron with her free hand. “That’s not how the force works.”

It’s a shock when he pulls her towards him with a jerk, and she stiffens in surprise until his arms wrap around her. It’s weirdly comforting despite his armor being cold and hard.

“I know we’ve never really talked about it, but I’m… I’m so glad I went to you that day,” Fives says, his jaw moving against her montrals. “And not only because we uncovered a nefarious plot.”

Ahsoka lets out a sharp bark of laughter, and squeezes tighter. “Yeah, me too.”

…

They move the ship out of the hyperspace lane on Taungsday, after triple checking the seals on Fives’ armor, and running a few test flights in the airlock with the jetpack. The fuel canisters are full, his helmet is locked tight, and life support is running at capacity.

They run over the plan one last time before Ahsoka kisses the side of his bucket on impulse, a gesture of good luck. There’s a pause, as if he’s considering the action, and she feels embarrassment creeping up, her face warming. Her gut reaction is to hit him in the same spot she kissed him and make a smart comment, so that’s what she does.

_Smack._

“Don’t go scorching rude words into the side of the hull.”

“Yes, Commander.” He gives her a mocking salute, and turns toward the airlock.

“And no dicks, either!” she calls out after him.

Fives makes a rude gesture over his shoulder, and hits the door panel. A few minutes later, the chamber is fully depressurized, and the hatch is opening. He floats out into the emptiness, tether snaking out behind him. Ahsoka’s heart catches in her throat as he disappears from view, around the side of the craft to move into position and push the ship out of the lane with the jetpack.

The stars shift a few moments later, and Ahsoka lifts her wrist and speaks into the communicator. “You’re moving us, but we’re going into a spin, move forward and counter rotate.”

“Copy that,” he replies. A few minutes later, the specs of light through the viewport begin to shift back toward their initial position, and stabilize. “Counter-rotation complete, moving aft to attempt lateral shift.”

“You doing okay out there?” She asks. “How’s your fuel?”

“Still sitting at ninety percent, I didn’t burn a lot in the initial push.”

“Alright, just keep an eye on it.”

“It’s okay, if I run out I’ll just pull myself in with the tether.”

“And if you somehow manage to lose the tether?”

There’s a pause, and she knows if she could see Fives’ face he’d be sporting a look somewhere between overconfident and offended. “Something tells me if I lose the tether, we’ll have bigger problems than me just drifting off into the void of space, this thing is tougher than a krayt.”

The floating strip in the airlock flaps a couple of times, as if he’s tugging on it from the outside for emphasis, and Ahsoka rolls her eyes. “Please just leave at least five percent in case you need to use the pack to get back to the ship.”

A couple of dings and thuds come through the comm, the a grunt, and a sarcastic response. “Yessir, commander, sir.”

“Don’t be a dick,” she says.

He doesn’t respond, the only sound coming from the other end of the line that of his breath. The hiss of the jetpack doesn’t travel through the vacuum, and the near silence is unsettling. It’s not until her lungs are burning a couple of minutes later that she realizes she’s been holding her breath, and there’s been no further comments from her companion.

“Fives, report.”

“I mean, it’s hard to know without a point of reference but I’m pretty sure I’m managing to move us somewhere?” He pauses, and she laughs in relief. “The laws of physics still exist up here, right?”

“Well our trajectory seems stable, there’s no signs of rotation,” she says, ignoring the rhetorical question. “Fuel report.”

“Twenty percent.” She can hear his teeth rattle and the shiver in his words. “ And just for your information, this armor does _fuck all_ to insulate against absolute zero.”

“We’ll keep drifting regardless, you may as well return to the airlock, I’d rather not have you out there longer than absolutely necessary.”

“Affirmative, returning to airlock now,” he replies, voice strained.

Ahsoka lets out a whoosh of breath, and closes her eyes for a moment before affixing them on the hatch. It’s five minutes before the blue and white of Fives’ armor comes back into view, and he floats into the chamber, retracting the tether before closing and depressurizing. The door to the main compartment slides open, and he pulls off his helmet. There are ice crystals in his beard, where the condensation from his breath has caught and frozen, and his skin is blotchy from the cold.

With no regard to propriety, Ahsoka begins tugging at the plastoid plating. Half the armor is scattered around the cargo hold before he starts to help, His fingers grab at his vambraces without much success, and she takes over before releasing the seals that fix his gloves to his blacks, and pulling the nanoprene off his hands.

“Ow, fuck.” He winces, and twitches his fingers. They’re tinged blue with cold, and Ahsoka takes his hands in hers, warming up the freezing skin with her own.

“You’re hypothermic, we need to get you to the fresher,” she says, before pushing him toward the forward compartments. He’s shivering now, and he stumbles as they move through the door to the shower compartments.

“It’s okay, it’s okay I’ve got this,” Fives insists, scrabbling at his utility belt with no result.

Ahsoka guides him toward the bench to their right, and helps him down before pulling off the belt, followed by his boots. “No, you don’t.”

“Ahsoka…”

Something in her brain fires off, the sound of his slightly slurred voice saying her name, and she realizes she’s never heard him say it before. It’s always been _Commander,_ or _sir,_ but never _Ahsoka_ , even during those weeks they’d been on the run from the Guard and half the GAR. She looks up from his legs, just in time to see his eyes drift shut, and his head loll to the side.

“Shit shit shit shit, _Fives_.” She jostles him, and slaps at his cheek, and her heart speeds up. Concern turns to panic, and she tears at the last of his armor and hosts him over her shoulder, just high enough to drag him to the shower before setting the temperature at thirty-seven and blasting him with the spray. She pulls off her own boots and sleeves, before slotting in behind him and wrapping herself around his larger torso.

He’s still breathing, she can feel the puffs against her palm as she holds her hand a centimeter from his lips, and when she moves to his neck, his pulse is there, a little on the slow side but still beating firm and hard through his carotid.

“Wake up... wake up, _please._ ” It’s a desperate plea, and she rocks them both as she wraps her arms tighter around his chest. The water is lukewarm. She’s already soaked to the skin, and she fights the urge to turn the temperature up a couple of degrees, knowing the sudden heat would more likely put his body into shock and do more harm than good. Tears stream down her cheeks, immediately washed away by the spray.

It’s ten minutes before he stirs, his head turning under where she has her chin rested against his scalp, a groan rumbling through his chest where her palms are flat against his nanoprene clad pecs. Her heart speeds up, and she twitches her fingers.

“Man, if I’d known it’d… take…” he’s listless, and sucks in a breath, and spits water out of his mouth before hanging his head again, lungs inflating under her arms. “I’unno where I was going with that.”

Ahsoka sighs with relief, her body sagging against the slippery plasteel wall, his body going with her, slumping to the side a little. He tilts his head back, until their eyes lock, and he grabs one of her hands with his, rubbing at her wrist with his thumb. Something like lightning flashes through her veins, and her kneejerk reaction is to start disentangling herself from him. “I should probably... increase the temp a bit.”

Fives pulls at her arms, until he has them flat against his chest and stomach, their fingers locked together. The lightning turns to fire, and Ahsoka squirms against him. His breath hitches, and he turns his head until she can feel his beard against her lips. She can’t look away.

“Nah, I’m good,” he says and her brain tries to connect all the dots to remember what she’d said only moments earlier, but everything stops when his eyes flutter shut, and his lips press against hers.

It’s been so long since she kissed anyone who mattered that she’d forgotten the feeling, like dropping a few hundred meters on a swoop bike all at once. The bottom dropping out, except instead of her heart in her stomach, it’s lower, burning somewhere she often feels she’s forgotten about, what with the chaos of the war, and then the three years mopping up after the fall of the Chancellor.

She’s being reminded now, though. With Fives’ mouth opening against hers, the tips of their tongues meeting, and his fingers squeezing tighter where they’re interlaced with Ahsoka’s, until the pressure of their arms around his body presses him hard enough into her for her to grind herself against his back. She gasps, sucking in a breath as his teeth close against her bottom lip.

Her neck is aching from the angle, her ass going numb from being pressed between a firm body and hard plasteel. She can’t bring herself to care about any of it, nothing but his fingers twisting in hers, and his talented mouth as he makes all thoughts fly out of her head, lust and something else busying her synapses until her mind is swimming.

But then his mouth goes slack, and his head drops to her shoulder, and there’s that panic again. She shakes him, and says his name once, twice, three times. It’s not until her voice reaches a pitch she would normally cringe in embarrassment over, that he stirs.

“Worth it,” he says, eyes still closed and voice slurred.

Ahsoka scrambles around for a response, which isn’t forthcoming, and instead slips out from beneath him. She lays him on the deck on his side, and goes to the temperature control to turn it up by three degrees.

Five deep breaths, calming her pounding heart, and she’s pushing the kiss to the back of her mind, instead focused on the original goal.

“I’m gonna… go grab a thermometer. I’ll be right back, don’t drown while I’m gone.”

Fives rolls his head until he’s facing her, and gives her a sheepish smile. “Mmkay.”

She stops half way down the passage, and leans her head against the bulkhead.

Inappropriate. Not just what she’d just allowed to happen, but also the feelings she can feel swirling around her, bleeding into the force and probably influencing Fives in a way he won’t even realize.

 _Deeply_ inappropriate.

…

When Fives finally emerges from his cabin on Zhellday, they’ve come to an unspoken agreement to not talk about it.

Kind of like that time he’d walked in on her in the shower masturbating, way back when he’d just pulled a biochip out of his brain and was being accused of attempted assassination.

And she absolutely in _no way_ had been thinking about him at the time. Not at all. Especially not after seeing how he looked in her roommates borrowed clothes, two sizes too small and clinging to his broad shoulders and thick thighs like a mynock on a power cell.

So they don’t talk about it. They go about the tasks they’d laid out for themselves back on Primeday, when this whole mess had started. Fives pores over the navicomputer manual, looking for any hint of a way to reset the system without requiring an active handshake, and Ahsoka continues her manual calculations of their position.

Everything’s fine. It’s all totally. Completely. Fine.

...

Things start getting cold on Benduday. It’s not unbearable, just a couple of degrees below what’s comfortable. The problem isn’t the power, there’s plenty of that. The problem is a malfunctioning life support system. The CO2 scrubbers are working fine, but the heating coil has multiple faulty regulating components that can’t be substituted or repaired with what Ahsoka can scrounge from the superfluous parts of the _Vitality._ Even Fives’ suggestion they confine themselves to one room and divert all the air is a pointless one, the problem isn’t quantity, it’s climate control.

Ahsoka sits at the controls, huddled under a blanket, and working on the star chart she’s compiled in an attempt to estimate their location. Their emergency beacon is still broadcasting, the light on the console flashing bright red in the darkness of the bridge, but it’s not much use without coordinates.

The door swishes open, and Fives’ voice rings out in the stillness. “You doing okay?” He settles in the copilot seat, his own blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and tucks his knees up towards his chin. He’d long since foregone his armor, instead relying on the insulation of his nanoprene blacks to ward off the chill, but it’s becoming clear that even those aren’t cutting it. Ahsoka puts her datapad down, and tucks herself tighter into the chair.

“I’ll live,” she says, voice heavy with irony.

‘You know, we could always huddle for warmth, I heard that’s a pretty decent way to keep the cold at bay.” Fives winks at her, and she chuckles.

“Is there anyone you won’t flirt with?” she asks, and bristles in her seat, memories of the other day flooding her mind.

There’s something sad, or maybe bittersweet in his responding smile, and there’s that feeling again. The one where it's like worms are squirming in her stomach, slithering up her spine until they latch onto her throat. She swallows, and rocks her jaw.

“It’s not… I’m not-” he stutters. “Look, I know you didn’t spend weeks at a time training for sub-zero and yeah it’s not that cold yet but-”

“Fives, I’m fine,” she says. There’s something almost crestfallen in his expression, and she shivers, teeth rattling a little as she burrows tighter into the blanket and stares out the viewport.

“Never thought we’d go out like this, huh?” he asks, as he stares out the viewport with a wistful expression. “Figured I’d end up with a blaster bolt between my eyes, or maybe carking it in the vacuum of space. Sure didn’t think I’d end up on some faulty experiment of a ship freezing to death.”

“And me?”

“Nah, you were always gunna live a long and eventful life. I reckon you would have ended up the head of the Council… will end up the head of the council. I might not make it out of this but I’ll be damned if I don’t do my best to make sure you do.”

“Fives, don’t-”

“Look I have to tell you something,” he interrupts, voice almost harsh in comparison to the soft tone he’d had a few moments earlier. Ahsoka turns back to him, mouth curling up in a half smile.

“I know about the whole slime bomb thing, you don’t have to-”

“I love you.” Ahsoka’s heart stops for a moment, before deciding it’s going to try and burst its way out of her chest with every beat. Fives stares down at his bare hands, pressing his cuticles back and picking at his fingernails. “Since the first time I saw you with your legs wrapped around the head of a battle droid I’ve know it, and I know I should have just kept it to myself but I’m probably going to die here, and I figured fuck it.” He lets out a heavy breath, and huddles deeper into the seat. “Kriff, I’m sorry. I should have just kept my mouth shut.”

She knows her mouth is flapping, and she’s staring. He closes his eyes, presses his lips together, and gets out of the seat without a word. She stares at the empty chair for minutes after he leaves the bridge, frozen and repeating his words in her head.

…

Ahsoka watches him from the door of the cabin. He’s lying on his side in the bunk, eyes closed and breathing steady. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was asleep. But weeks of sleeping rough in close quarters had taught her to notice the signs. A lack of eye movement under his lids, one hand always open against his thigh, ready to grab an enemy by the throat. An expression far more serene than the distressed one given to him by the nightmares.

She steps into the compartment, kicks off her boots, and places them under the small desk to the right before lifting the covers and climbing in beside him.

Fives hums quietly when she lays her head next to his on the pillow. He doesn’t open his eyes, and his voice is even and devoid of emotion when he speaks. “What are you doing?”

She matches his tone, steady and firm even though her heart feels like it’s about to beat out of her chest. “I hear huddling for warmth is a great way to keep the cold at bay,” she says, repeating his own words back at him.

Fives’ eyes open, slow and wary, and Ahsoka slides her hand up his chest until it’s resting against his neck, fingers buried in the short hair at the nape. Her head is at an awkward angle, lying on her side doesn’t work with her lekku, and she takes the discomfort as a sign that she should do it. Kiss him.

So she does. Just a soft press of lips, a bit hesitant at first until he moves his hand and runs it down the side of her lek, and she opens her mouth in a soft gasp as the tingle of his calloused palm runs down the smooth flesh until he wraps the end around a finger and pulls. Just a tiny bit, enough to send a jolt down her spine. Enough for her to push her hand further up his scalp and pull his mouth closer, mashing his lips to hers until he opens them.

He makes a soft noise that vibrates through her, and then it’s like something snaps in him, and his hands move from her lek, down to her hip until he’s pushing her, rolling her over and settling his weight on her. He slides his hand down her leg, and tugs her knee up until his half hard dick is pressing against her crotch and oh _kriff_ this is really happening.

Ahsoka knows they should talk about it, hash out whatever the feelings are between them. Talk about regulations and rank and the confusing mess that is clone ageing but she can’t bring herself to care. Because Fives is rolling his hips into hers as he sucks on her lower lip, and all she can do is scramble for the velcro that covers the zipper of his blacks. There’s a tearing noise as the hooks and loops separate, and she drags the zip down until she’s able to snake her hand under the nanoprene and press her palm against the warm skin of his back.

It’s the opening of a ray shield, because moments later they’re scrambling at each others’ clothes, pushing and grabbing and biting, until Ahsoka is squirming out of her leggings and kicking them off the side of the rack without any thought other than needing his lips on her… down there... _now._

She’s not sure if she projects something in the force, because he’s shucking the top of his blacks and slithering down her body a moment later, pushing up her dress until she’s bare from the waist down, the cold air running over her skin and making her shiver until his lips spread a trail of fire down her stomach.

He’s two knuckles deep in her when the grav generator lets go. Neither of them notice until Fives hits a particularly sensitive spot, and the shiver of pleasure makes Ahsoka reflexively arch her back against the mattress. They end up hitting the top bunk, Fives’ bracing with his arm just in time to stop both of them knocking their heads against the durasteel tray.

Ahsoka flails for a moment, before pushing gently and floating them back down to the bottom rack. She glances down at Fives, who has his forehead rested against her stomach and appears to be laughing. His breath puffs against her tooka, and she shivers.

“I forgot to remind you to reset the generator,” he says.

“Yeah, no shit.”

“You want me to go do it now?”

Ahsoka squirms, grabbing at the mattress to keep them both in place, and shakes her head. “No, I want you to fuck me like you meant what you said earlier.”

He lets go of her thighs, and drifts up her body. The blankets are still tucked in on one side, but the grey fabric floats just above his back like a cape. He catches himself as his face comes level with hers, and pulls back down until they’re touching, toes to torso. “I did mean it,” he says.

His hand slides against her cheek, and she closes her eyes when he presses his forehead to hers. There’s something in the force that tells her he doesn’t expect to hear it back, that he’s content with whatever she’s prepared to offer, but she wants. She wants so _much_ to say it back, but it doesn’t feel right.

It feels cheap. Corny. Like she’s just saying it as a thanks.

So she kisses him again, this time hot and desperate, pouring everything she feels into it until he’s moved his hand to tuck under her armpit, pulling her as close as he can. Like he’s trying to climb inside her.

Oh force, how she wishes that were possible.

Ahsoka lets go of the rack, pushing at him until they’re sitting the best they can without the help of gravity. Fives presses against the top bunk to keep them down, and she tugs her dress over her head and removes her bra without ceremony. The whoosh of breath he lets out has a shudder to it, like she’s done something that’s shocked him. When she starts tugging off the bottom half of his body glove, the exhale becomes an inhale, punctuated by a whimper.

It’s been a while since she’s seen a penis, and the way it springs free when the nanoprene slips over his hips surprises her at first. She pauses, and runs her fingers up and down it a couple of times, the soft skin making her fingertips tingle. The moment hangs, and she looks back up at his face. His eyes are squeezed tightly closed, teeth digging into his bottom lip as if he’s in pain.

“Please,” he whispers, voice barely audible even in the silence of a ship without a running engine.

She pushes the suit to his knees, moving her hands to his chest, and digging her fingertips into his pecs. “Tell me again,” she says.

"Tell you what?" A rough scrape of air on vocal cords.

"You know what."

“I love you,” he says.

She clutches harder, and pinches one nipple until his hips thrust up reflexively. “Again.”

His eyes flutter open. “I love you.”

Despite the chill in the air, she feels hot and tight all over. Any doubts fly away with the desperation in his expression, and she wraps a hand around his neck and uses the leverage to pull herself firm against him, maneuvering until she’s able to press up against his dick.

“Again.”

“I lov-”

The kiss silences him. Or is it really a kiss? Their lips are pressed together, mouths open, but it’s not much more than breathing and gasping as she shoves herself hard down until he’s inside her, thick and warm and just a tiny bit too deep in a way that’s almost painful but not in a bad way. The sound that rips from her throat is somewhere between a groan and a whimper, catching with a thick noise as he bites down on her lip.

It’s awkward and clumsy without gravity to help them out, and she quickly realizes the best course of action is to grind against him, massaging her clit against his pubic bone so she can use her arms to stop herself from floating off. At some point, he gets the upper hand, and they end up against one of the walls her gripping on to an air vent that has slats just wide enough for her to slip the tips of her fingers into.

Eventually she has the presence of mind to use the force to keep them stable, and the combined feeling of the power flowing through her, and that of his rough, desperate strokes, send her flying off in a wave of pulsing spasms, until she’s swearing a blue streak and probably leaving a… well a blue river running down Fives’ thighs.

“Fucking unhh,” Fives grunts, biting down on her shoulder and shuddering against her. His hips dig into hers as he shoves hard, but her grasp on the force slips for a moment and suddenly he’s riding out the last of his orgasm as their legs leave the deck.

They both come back to reality floating in the middle of the room, still wrapped around one another, and with the red flashing and loud noise of a proximity alarm blaring all around them.

Fives jerks, reflexively trying to disentangle but only succeeding in sending them spinning into a wall. The euphoria and shock of the klaxons combine to send Ahsoka into a fit of laughter, as she gently unwraps her legs from around his waist, and tries to push them back over to the bunk.

They don't look at each other as they reach for their clothes, fingers catching on what they can grab.

“What’s the odds on pirates?” she asks. Fives looks at her out of the corner of his eyes, already tugging his blacks on over the mess they’ve left all over his pelvis and thighs. She grips his arm before he can cover it all up, and runs her fingers through the sticky blue mess before pressing a finger to his mouth. He parts his lips, sucking it clean. “Tell you what, if it’s pirates, once we’ve fought them off and stolen their ship, I’ll lick all that clean, and then blow you until you shoot off down my throat, how does that sound?”

He makes a choked sound, and looks like he’s working up the nerve to reply when a voice blares over the emergency RF channel speakers throughout the ship

“ _Vitality, this is Tribunal, come in.”_ It’s Anakin.

The moment passes, and Ahsoka pushes off the bunk and over to the comm panel next to the door, and presses the EC button. She turns to fives and grins.

“ _Tribunal_ , this is _Vitality_. Boy are we glad to see you, but you really know how to pick your moments.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are hugs, comments are food ❤
> 
> Come [yell at me on tumblr](http://nottonyharrison.tumblr.com/ask) if you want I'm always down for chats


End file.
